Heart Of The Cards EX
by DarkNiteOmega
Summary: Alex Ishida, a young duelist from Domino City, faces many challenges as he duels to protect his family and friends!Can he surpass the evil figures around him? Will he trimph over darkness? Find out in Heart of the Cards EX!
1. Chapter 1: No Matter What Pt I

_**My Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction (Heart of The Cards EX)**_

**Info about my lil' fan fiction**:

This is my first (and probably last) fan fiction. I've decided to base it of my favorite anime, Yu-Gi-Oh! Go ahead and laugh! What many people don't realize is that Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't just "another Pokemon". So, for all the Yu-Gi-Oh! haters out there: DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY IT'S COVER! Anyhow, I haven't really planned out a story, but time will say different. The chars are actually based off my friends and family. Please give me some feedback, positive or negative. ONE note though: feedback about the FAN FICTION! NOT YU-GI-OH! But, you are more than welcome to judge the duels. And for anyone who wants to sue me, Yu-Gi-Oh! is copyrighted by Kazuki Takahashi and the card game is copyrighted by Konami. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I am not its creator, so "HA!" on you! Thank you:D

_Author's Note_: This is the start of my Fan Fic_, Heart of the Cards EX._ Only a few chars have been introduced, but more will be revealed later. Remember, if you're not a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan, you'll be at a big disadvantage when you read the duels! Enjoy.

**_Chapter One: No Matter What (PT.I)  
_Setting: Skyscraper rooftop in Japan; windy at night.**

**Yahiko Sagara**: Come on! Hurry up and make your move! There is no way you can defeat me! In the next turn, you're done!

**Alex Ishida**: (thinking) _He's right…I can't beat him…he has his best monster of the field, "The End of Anubis"! But, no matter what, I won't give up. I know I have one card that can beat him! _(Draws a card from Duel Disk)

**Yahiko**: Well, did you finally realize you're finished?

**Alex**: Far from it, Yahiko!

**Yahiko**: WHAT?

**Alex**: Now I summon the strongest beast in all of Duel Monsters! OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!

(Obelisk appears from the ground and destroys Yahiko)

**Yahiko**: ARGH!

**Alex**: Hahahaha!………………….

(Alex wakes up)

**Alex**: ...What…what the…was that all a dream…? Aw…and I was having a nice dream…oh well…

(Looks at watch)

**Alex**: OH CRAP! I'm late for school!

_**Narrator:** Alex Ishida is sixteen years old and he attends Domino High School as a junior. He has been playing Duel Monsters for about two years now. He has become quite skilled in the game, but not skilled enough to be acknowledged by multi-millionaire ex - Duel Monsters champ, Seto Kaiba, his most admired duelist. He has a few close friends who are always by his side. The most mysterious thing about him is that when he engages in a game of Duel Monsters, he suddenly becomes "entranced", as though an ancient spirit possesses him. It might be from the small pendant he wears around his neck as a good-luck charm, as it emits a small glow whenever he duels. The pendant originated from an ancient tomb located in Egypt. It looks like the Eye of Anubis engraved in a small, white cross. Maybe it's a fabled Millennium Item...  
_

**Setting: At Domino High, during Nutrition**

Alex: Man…I hate school…

**Daisuke Ando**: Geez, all I hear you do is complain!

**Narrator**: _Daisuke Ando is a good friend of Alex's. He is sixteen years old and also a junior in Domino High. Alex introduced Duel Monsters to Daisuke when he was a sophomore. But, in only a year, he has become a great duelist. He enjoys dueling people with his so-called "Pyromaniac Deck". He is always at Alex's side whenever things look for the worse. He also enjoys playing video games from time to time. Amongst Alex's group of duelist friends, he is often the "mature voice of reason"._

**Alex**: It's not as easy as it looks, you know!

**Daisuke**: True, true…

(Ryosaki Tamotsu runs into the classroom)

**Ryo**: Hey you guys!

**Narrator**: _Ryosaki "Ryo" Tamotsu is the newest member of Alex's group of duelist friends. He has only started playing Duel Monsters for about a few months, but he has already gained the respect he deserves amongst his friends. He always puts up a challenge whenever he plays with his "King of the Seas Deck". He usually spends much of his free time at Alex's house to play Duel Monsters. He has somewhat of an annoying attitude, but his friends are able to put with him. When he's not trying to "overthrow the leader", he like to do sports, especially tennis._

**Alex and Daisuke**: Hiya.

**Ryo**: So, are you two ready for the Regional Tournament this Saturday?

**Alex**: I think I'mma win this time!

**Daisuke**: Although I think your very optimistic, do you really believe you have a chance at placing?

**Alex:** As long as I have faith in my skills and in my cards, I'm sure I'll do well.

**Ryo**: Well, I know you'll have a hard time doing that with me competing!

**Daisuke**: Hey, Alex, is Sakura competing as well? She has gotten better since the last time I've seen her, right?

**Alex**: She has, but I'm not sure if she's ready just yet.

**Ryo**: Whatever, as long as I have a chance at trouncing Shugo, I'm happy.

**Alex**: Where is Shugo anyway?

**Daisuke**: I heard he'd be at Regionals this Saturday.

**Ryo:** You serious? Ah, yeah!

**Alex**: I hope I face him in the finals.

**Ryo**: And what of that Yahiko dude? Is he going to be there too?

**Daisuke**: Not sure.

**Alex**: (thinking) _Hmm… what a weird dream…_

**Setting: Streets of Japan**

So...do you know his whereabouts?

**Servant**: No, my Lord, but my minions are working hard to track him down.

: Excellent. Either way, he is going to attend this week's Tournament. I shall get what I need there…

**Setting: Dueling Lodge**  
**  
Alex, Daisuke and Ryo**: Hiya Kyo.

**Kyo**: Hi everyone.

**Narrator**: _Kyo Makiguchi is one of Alex's closest friends. He is eighteen years old and he is a graduate from Domino High. He still has great love for the game of Duel Monsters. He truly admires Yugi Mutou, the "King of Games". However, Kyo and one of Yugi's best friends, Tristan Taylor, have a bad past together for reasons unknown. He has been playing Duel Monsters for about 2 years, yet Alex still manages to defeat him in a Duel, despite the experience difference. He has great sportsmanship and a positive attitude. Graduated from Domino High, he wants to enroll into college to accomplish his career goal: to become a doctor._

**Daisuke**: So, are you prepared for Saturday, Kyo?

**Kyo**: Sort of. I still need to test some new cards in my deck. I think they might work.

**Ryo**: (reading the paper) Hey you guys! Look at this!

(Newspaper article headline states: RARE HUNTERS STEAL CARDS FROM DM PLAYERS! BEWARE! IF YOU SEE ANYONE WHO MIGHT LOOK SUSPICIOUS, CONTACT THE POLICE IMMEDIATELY!)

**Alex**: Rare Hunters, eh? They sound dangerous.

**Daisuke**: Wouldn't want to run into those guys.

**Ryo**: Me neither. I can't afford to lose any of my precious cards!

**Kyo**: If only Shugo was around, he'd beat the heck outta them.

**Alex**: I think I can take em'!

**Kyo**: Really now?

**Alex**: You bet! Want me to prove it to you?

**Kyo**: Is that a challenge?

**Alex**: The usual?

**Kyo**: Can't break tradition now, can we?

**Setting: Outside of Duel Lodge**

**Alex**: Ready?

**Kyo**: You know it!

(Before the duel begins, a stranger appears from the shadows)

: Perhaps you'd like to duel me, instead.

**Alex**: Who are you?

A collector of rare cards, and if you value your lives, I'd suggest not calling the police! So, you have 2 choices: either duel me for your rarest cards, or I take your friends' lives!

**Daisuke and Ryo**: Now what?

**Alex**: I'll duel you! If you want to hurt my friends, you have to get through me first!

(Alex's pendant begins to glow bright)

**Yami Alex**: Let's duel!

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2: No Matter What Pt II

_**My Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction (Heart of The Cards EX)**_

**Info about my lil' fan fiction**:

This is my first (and probably last) fan fiction. I've decided to base it of my favorite anime, Yu-Gi-Oh! Go ahead and laugh! What many people don't realize is that Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't just "another Pokemon". So, for all the Yu-Gi-Oh! haters out there: DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY IT'S COVER! Anyhoo, I haven't really planned out a story, but time will say different. The chars are actually based off my friends and family. Please give me some feedback, positive or negative. ONE note though: feedback about the FAN FICTION! NOT YU-GI-OH! And for anyone who wants to sue me, Yu-Gi-Oh! is copyrighted by Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I am not its creator, so "HA!" on you! Thank you:D

Author's Note: When we last left of, a young man named Alex Ishida, was about to duel one of his friends, when suddenly a Rare Hunter appears and challenges Alex or else his friend's will pay with their lives! Will Alex win their friends' safety? Find out in_ Heart of the Cards EX!_

_**Chapter Two: No Matter What (PT. II)**_

**Setting: Outside of the Dueling Lodge**

**Yami Alex:** Let's begin the duel!

: Fine with me. We'll start with 8000 life points. When your life point hit zero, you lose!

**Yami Alex: **I won't lose, I assure you.

**Daisuke**: Take him down!

: You can have the first turn.

**Yami Alex**: All right. I draw! (Draws **_Blade Knight_**) I summon **_Blade Knight_** in Attack mode. I end my turn.

: Not bad, but you'll have to do better than that if you ever want to beat me! (Draws card)

I summon **_Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4_**! And, I'll set two cards face down. End turn.

**Yami Alex**: (draws card) I activate **_Pot of Greed_**, which allows me to draw two cards!

: Hmph. I'll chain the Trap card, **_Null and Void_**!

**Kyo**: Not good.

**Yami Alex**: **_Null and Void_**?

: I can activate this Trap whenever you play a card that allows you to draw. You draw the cards, and then they are sent immediately to the graveyard! Too bad.

**Yami Alex**: (draws **_Don Zaloog_** and **_Airknight Parshath_**; discards them)

: Two powerful monsters, gone!

**Yami Alex**: I have stronger monsters at my disposal! I'll offer my **_Blade Knight_** as a Tribute to summon **_Zaborg The Thunder Monarch_**! His effect allows him to automatically destroy one monster on the field as soon as it is summoned! And the target is…your Horus dragon!

**Ryo**: Wow, that card kicks butt!

: Hahaha! I activate the Trap Card, **_Divine Wrath_**! This card allows me to negate the activation of a monster's effect and destroy that monster, as long as I discard one card from my hand (discards useless Spell card). Bye bye, Zaborg!

(Zaborg is destroyed)

**Daisuke**: Aw, nuts!

**Yami Alex**: _Okay…things are not in my favor, but I'll find a way to destroy his Horus._ I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn.

: (draws Level Up!) Now this is where things get interesting! I activate the Spell card **_Level Up_**!

**Daisuke, Ryo and Kyo**: What the…?

**Yami Alex**: What does that do?

: First, I send 1 monster on my side of the field that has "LV" in its name to the Graveyard. Next I can Special Summon a monster that is written in the card text of that monster from my hand or Deck (summons from deck), so I level up my Horus dragon LV4, into **_Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6!_**

**Ryo**: Whoa.**_  
_**  
**Yami Alex**: Let me guess. You monster has some special effect?

: You catch on quickly. As long as my monster remains on the field, no Spell cards can be used against him, making him very difficult to destroy.

**Yami Alex**: We'll see…

Now Horus, attack his life points directly!

**Yami Alex**: I activate the Trap card **_Waboku_**!

**Kyo**: Close save.

: You got lucky that time.

**Yami Alex**: My life points are safe.

: I'll set one card face down. It's your move.

**Yami Alex**: I summon **_Sinister Serpent_** in ATK mode!

: Why would you summon such a weak monster onto the field? Unless…

**Yami Alex**: Next I activate **_Metamorphosis_**! By offering my **_Sinister Serpent_** as a Tribute, I can summon a level 1 Fusion monster from my Fusion deck! So I summon **_Thousand-Eyes Restrict_**! Now I can take your Horus dragon to power up my creature!

**Ryo**: All right. Now he can absorb his monster and use it against him!

: I activate the Trap card, **_Interdimensional Matter Transporter_**! This will remove my monster from the game until the end of the turn. Looks like your **_Thousand-Eyes Restrict_** will remain useless.

**Yami Alex**: Grr…I'll set one card face down. It's your move.

: Return to the field, Horus!

**Yami Alex**: Hmm.

: First I'll activate **_Smashing Ground_**! It will destroy your **_Thosand-Eyes Restrict_**!

(TER is destroyed)

**Yami Alex**: Oh no!

**Daisuke:** Man, this guy is tough!

Now I activate **_Graceful Charity_** (draws 2 crap cards and Level Up!) _PERFECT! _I discard these two cards, and now I activate **_Level Up_**! This will level up my beast into its most devastating form!

**Yami Alex**: _This is not good…_

I summon **_Horus, the Black Flame Dragon LV8_**! There is no way you can beat me now! Mwahahahaha!

**Daisuke, Ryo and Kyo**: gasp

**Yami Alex**: Hmph.

: It looks like my Master was wrong. You're not all that good. This is such an easy duel.

**Yami Alex**: Master…? Just who are you anyway?

You can call me Rare Hunter. My Master sent me to find you and win your pendant in a Duel.

**Yami Alex**: My pendant? But why?

**Rare Hunter**: That little trinket has more power than you think! But let's continue the duel, shall we? Attack him directly, Horus!

**Yami Alex**: I activate the Spell card, **_Scapegoat_**! This allows me to Special Summon 4 Sheep Tokens in DEF mode, so my life points remain untouched.

Rare Hunter: Destroy his Spell card, Horus!

(Negates Scapegoat)

**Yami Alex:** What! But how?

**Rare Hunter**: As long as this card remains on my side of the field, I can negate the activation and effect of any Spell Cards and destroy them!

**Ryo**: Oh no!

**Yami Alex**: This duel is not in my favor…

**Rare Hunter**: So you lose 3000 of your life points!

(Yami Alex: 5000 LP; Rare Hunter: 8000 LP)

**Rare Hunter:** That concludes my turn.

**Yami Alex:** After I draw, I can retrieve my **_Sinister Serpent_** from my graveyard and add it to my hand. I'll set one monster in DEF mode. I end my turn.

**Rare Hunter**: I summon **_Horus' Servant_** in ATK mode! As long as this card remains face-up on my side of the field, you cannot designate "**_Horus the Black Flame Dragon_**" as the target of the effect of a Spell, Trap, or Monster Card. So, that makes my Horus dragon invincible! Now Horus dragon, attack his pathetic defense monster!

(Destroys **_Sinister Serpent_**)

**Rare Hunter**: I end my turn.

**Yami Alex**: (gets **_Sinister Serpent_** back) I'll set one monster in DEF mode. Go.

**Rare Hunter**: Lemme guess. It's that pathetic **_Sinister Serpent_**?

**Yami Alex**: Just make your move!

**Rare Hunter**: I set one card face down and I'll attack your serpent with my Horus!

**Kyo**: Won't Alex ever get a break?

(Destroys SS)

**Rare Hunter**: Make your move.

**Yami Alex**: (gets **_Sinister Serpent_** back) I summon **_D.D. Warrior Lady_** in ATK mode! Now attack his **_Horus' Servant_**!

**Rare Hunter**: I activate **_Covering Fire_**! I can increase the ATK of my attacked monster by the ATK of 1 other face-up monster on my side of the field. So that gives my **_Horus' Servant_** an extra 3000 ATK points!

(D.D. is destroyed)

(Yami Alex: 3400 LP; Rare Hunter: 8000 LP)

**Yami Alex**: I can remove my **_D.D. Warrior Lady_** from the game to remove your Servant as well!

**Rare Hunter**: Fine by me.

(D.D. and **_Horus' Servant_** are RFG)

**Yami Alex:** I end my turn.

**Rare Hunter**: Now attack him directly Horus!

(Yami Alex: 400 LP; Rare Hunter: 8000 LP)

**Yami Alex**: Argh!

**Daisuke, Ryo and Kyo:** Alex!

**Rare Hunter:** (Alex hears Yahiko's voice) Make your move! There is no way you can defeat me! In the next turn, you're done!

**Daisuke:** You can do it!

**Kyo:** Don't give up!

**Ryo:** We believe in you!

**Yami Alex**: _Yahiko…?_ Ugh. _He's right…I can't beat him…he has his best monster of the field…But, no matter what, I won't give up. As long as I have the support of my friends and the heart of the cards, I know I can win! There's only one card that can beat him! _(Draws card)

**Rare Hunter:** (Alex hears Yahiko's voice) Well, did you finally realize you're finished!

**Yami Alex**: Far from it!

**Rare Hunter**: (Alex hears Yahiko's voice) What!

Yami Alex: Now I will remove a monster of LIGHT and a monster of DARK! (Removes **_Airknight Parshath_** and **_Don Zaloog_** from the game) And now, the gates of Chaos are open, allowing me to summon the most powerful monster in my deck! **_Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning!_**

**Daisuke**: Whoa, I've never seen that card before!

**Kyo**: Looks like the tide of the battle has just shifted in Alex's favor.**_  
_**  
**Rare Hunter**: NO!

**Yami Alex**: Now **_Black Luster Soldier_**, use your special effect and remove his Horus dragon from the field!

(Removes Horus LV8 from the game)

**Rare Hunter**: This isn't possible!

**Yami Alex**: Next, I'll remove yet another monster of LIGHT and DARK (removes **_Thousand-Eyes Restrict_** and **_Blade Knight_** from the game) to summon **_Chaos Sorcerer_**! Now I can summon **_Mataza the Zapper_**! Attack his life points directly, **_Chaos Sorcerer_**!

(Yami Alex: 400 LP; Rare Hunter: 5700 LP)

**Yami Alex:** Now attack him twice Mataza!

(Yami Alex: 400 LP; Rare Hunter: 3100 LP)

**Yami Alex**: Now I activate **_Call of the Haunted_**! Now I can bring back my Zaborg! Attack him directly Zaborg!

(Yami Alex: 400 LP; : 700 LP)

**Rare Hunter**: Such power...could this be the power of his pendant…?

**Yami Alex**: That ends my turn.

**Rare Hunter**: I'll set one monster in DEF mode. That's all I can do…

**Yami Alex**: Now Black Luster! Attack his monster!

(Destroys useless monster)

**Yami Alex**: Now attack him again directly!

**Rare Hunter**: ARGHHHH!

(Yami Alex: 400 LP; Rare Hunter: 0 LP ---Yami Alex wins!)

Daisuke, Ryo, Kyo: ALL RIGHT! HE WON!

**Yami Alex****à Alex**

**Alex**: Hmph. Now I have some questions for you, Rare Hunter!

(Picks up Rare Hunter from neck)

**Rare Hunter**: Hehe. My Master will get what he wants sooner or later! The world will soon be engulfed in darkness! MWAHAHA! (Becomes unconscious)

**Daisuke**: Some help he was.

**Kyo**: I wonder who this Master of his is.

**Ryo**: Well, someone just lost all of his cards! (Takes Rare Hunter's cards)

**Alex**: Hmm…

_**(Rare Hunter: That little trinket has more power than you think!)**_

**Alex:** What did he mean by that…? I have a feeling something bad is going to happen…

**_End of Chapter 2_**


	3. Chapter 3: Clouds of Darkness

___** Heart of The Cards EX**_

**Info about my lil' fan fiction**:

This is my first (and probably last) fan fiction. I've decided to base it from my favorite anime, Yu-Gi-Oh! Go ahead and laugh! What many people don't realize is that Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't just "another Pokemon". So, for all the Yu-Gi-Oh! haters out there: DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY IT'S COVER! Anyhoo, I haven't really planned out a story, but time will say different. The chars are actually based off my friends and family. Please give me some feedback, positive or negative. ONE note though: feedback about the FAN FICTION! NOT YU-GI-OH! But, you are more than welcome to judge the duels. And for anyone who wants to sue me, Yu-Gi-Oh! is © by Kazuki Takahashi and the card game is © by Konami. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I am not its creator, so "HA!" on you! Thank you:D

Author's Note: After defeating the Rare Hunter, Alex is left puzzled by the "Master" he mentioned. Maybe other people have something to do with this as well…also, I realize that this has NO ACTION WHATSOEVER. Sorry for that. The next one will be short as well. From then on, the chapters will be longer. I promise!

_**Chapter Three: Clouds of Darkness**_

**Setting: Outside Dueling Lodge**

**Officer:** We'll make sure he doesn't steal anymore cards.

**Alex:** Thank you, Officer.

Police takes Rare Hunter to jail.

**Kyo**: What do you think he meant when he said that your pendant had some kind of "power"?

**Alex**: Not sure.

**Ryo**: Looking through the cards Horus, Pot of Greed, and Covering Fire…

**Daisuke**: Do you think that other Rare Hunters will try to attack Alex again?

**Kyo:** Not sure. This "Master" figure the Rare Hunter mentioned might try to hunt Alex down.

**Ryo**: Not that that'll happen anytime soon. With us around, those Rare Hunter dudes don't stand a chance, right Alex?

**Alex**: Right!

_**Next day at Domino High…**_

**Alex**: Hmm…

**Sakura Ishida:** What's on your mind, Alex?

**Narrator**_: Sakura Ishida is Alex's sister. She is seventeen years old and is currently enrolled in the same school as Alex, except she is now a senior. She is one of the very few active female duelists. An unavoidable fact about her is that she has a major crush on Joey Wheeler. She becomes nervous and giggly whenever he's around. She wants to work at Industrial Illusions when she graduates high school, so she can design the art on the cards._

**Alex**: Oh, it's nothing.

**Sakura**: You can't keep secrets from me! Tell me what's wrong.

Joey Wheeler is seen from a distance.

**Sakura**: Eep!

**Alex**: What?

**Sakura**: It's Joey!

Hides behind Alex.

**Alex**: Ugh. Again with this? Can't you just tell him how you feel about him?

**Sakura**: NO! ARE YOU INSANE?

**Alex**: I'm not the one hiding from him, now am I?

**Sakura**: Shut up!

Joey approaches Sakura and Alex.

**Joey Wheeler**: Hey Alex!

**Alex**: Hey Joey. What's up?

**Sakura**: H-hi…J-Joey…!

**Joey**: Hey Sakura.

**Sakura**: _HE ACTUALLY SAID HI!_

Sakura drools uncontrollably…

**Joey**: Um…is she gonna be okay?

**Alex**: Yeah…hey, are you ready for this weekend's Regional Tournament?

**Joey**: Of course! I'mma beat anyone who messes with Joey Wheeler!

Does Classic Joey Pose!

Sakura swoons.

Alex stares at Joey and blinks a few times…

**Alex:** Uh, yeah. Is Yugi going to attend?

**Joey**: I think so; I haven't heard a thing from him yet.

**Alex:** I hope he goes, so I can duel him.

**Joey**: Dueling Yugi is no easy thing to do. His skills can't be matched! He is the King of Games!

**Alex:** That title means nothing if he doesn't duel whenever he can.

**Joey**: Eh, I guess ya gotta point there…

School Bell rings.

**Joey:** Well, gotta get to class. See ya at the tournament, Alex!

**Alex**: I look forward to it, Joey!

Sakura is lying in a puddle of her own drool…

**Alex**: Ugh…

_**Setting: Warehouse**_

**Servant #1**: My Lord, the Rare Hunter we sent to retrieve the pendant has failed…

**Servant #2**: The police have him in their custody.

: No matter, I did not believe it would be that simple. We shall strike again on Saturday. Turns his attention to Servant #1 Have you found the location of the Dark pendant?

**Servant #1**: No, Sir. But we're on it. He is very difficult to track.

: Soon, I shall have all that I need to open the gates…Turns attention to Servant #2 Get the 6 Elites ready. One way or another, I'll get what I deserve...

_**Setting: City entrance of Domino**_

**Shugo Ryozoku**: So, this is where Alex lives…

_**Narrator:** Shugo Ryozoku is one of the most elite duelists in Japan. He has been playing Duel Monsters since it first started, and he has defeated countless duelists in the past. Little information is known about him, since he mostly keeps to himself. What is interesting about him is that he has the exact same pendant around his neck as Alex's. The only difference is that his is pitch black. Maybe he and Alex will cross paths..._

Pendant glows a dim black

_**Setting: Alex's Home, outside**_

Alex sees a letter for him in the mailbox

**Alex**: Hmm? What's this?

Sender: Yahiko Sagara

**Alex**: Yahiko?

_**Setting: Alex's Home, room**_

Reads letter

_Dear Alex,_

_How have you been? I hope you've gotten better in Duel Monsters. I'm going to be attending Domino's Regional Tournament. I hope to see you there!_

_Yahiko Sagara_

**Alex**: Well, at least I'll have some competition for the tournament.

_**Setting: Streets of Japan**_

**Yahiko Sagara**: There must be a way to defeat Alex…I'll find a way…

**Narrator**_: Yahiko Sagara is a duelist who knows no mercy for his opponents. He has just turned seventeen, but as he gets older, he becomes more involved into the game. He has many acquaintances at Domino High. He is very sincere for others, but he does have a tough side. He and Alex hang out every once and a while to play DM. They always push each other to their limits and won't accept anything but their best. He is a dependable person to talk to when needed._

_**Setting: Daisuke's Home, living room**_

Daisuke: What should I add into my deck?

Kyo: Maybe this could help whenever a Spell card is played…

Ryo: How much do you think I can sell these Horus cards for?

_**Setting: Dueling Lodge**_

**Zero**: Well, well, what have we here? A Regional Tournament? I'm so there! It's about time someone put Alex in his place!

**Narrator**_: "Zero" is also one of Alex friends. He is an experienced duelist, but can't really seem to build up a reputation. He has a great deck, but he isn't as focused as many duelists. This may be the reason he has lost some interest in the game. But, after much time and deliberation, he claims to have become good enough to beat Alex badly in a duel. Only time will tell..._

**Setting: Alex's Home; nightime**

Alex: _I wonder who is going to attend tomorrow's tournament…I know the gang will be there, and I know that Yahiko will be there as well. I still wonder if Shugo I going to be there, as well as Zero. I hope no more Rare Hunters appear. I have to stop thinking! I just have to be prepared for tomorrow! I need sleep…_

_**End of Chapter 3**_


	4. Chapter 4: Test of Strength

_**Heart of The Cards EX**_

**Info about my lil' fan fiction**:

This is my first (and probably last) fan fiction. I've decided to base it from my favorite anime, Yu-Gi-Oh! Go ahead and laugh! What many people don't realize is that Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't just "another Pokemon". So, for all the Yu-Gi-Oh! haters out there: DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY IT'S COVER! Anyhoo, I haven't really planned out a story, but time will say different. The chars are actually based off my friends and family. Please give me some feedback, positive or negative. ONE note though: feedback about the FAN FICTION! NOT YU-GI-OH! But, you are more than welcome to judge the duels. And for anyone who wants to sue me, Yu-Gi-Oh! is © by Kazuki Takahashi and the card game is © by Konami. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I am not its creator, so "HA!" on you! Thank you:D

Author's Note: Well, the Domin City Regional Tournament is about to begin! Who will attend? Will the Rare Hunters try to duel Alex again? Find out the answers to these questions in the next chapter of _Heart of the Cards EX!_

_**Chapter 4: Test of Strength**_

_**Setting: Domino Dueling Arena (Regional Tournament)**_

**Alex**: All right! Finally, it's the day for the Regional Tournament! Did anyone forget anything?

**Daisuke**: Nope.

**Kyo:** I'm good.

**Ryo**: I'm set.

**Alex**: Then let's go register!

Alex and CO go inside the building, as they approach the registration table

**Lady at Register**: Hello. Would you like to register for today's tournament?

**Alex and CO**: Yes!

_**Moments later…**_

**Alex**: I wonder who else is in the tournament…

Shugo walks into the building

**Ryo**: It's Shugo!

**Shugo**: …?

**Kyo**: This is going to be some serious competition after all.

Shugo approaches Alex

**Shugo**: Hello Alex.

**Alex**: Hi Shugo. Are you competing in the tournament as well?

**Shugo**: Yeah. Chances are I'll win, so why not have a lil' bit of fun?

**Alex**: Well, I admire your spirit.

Alex notices Shugo's pendant

**Alex**: _Hey! That looks like my pendant!_

Shugo smiles

**Shugo**: Well, I'll see you in the tournament.

**Alex**: Um…sure.

Shugo walks away

**Kyo:** He's not such a bad guy after all.

Zero walks inside the building

**Zero:** Finally! I found the damn place!

**Alex**: Hey, Zero!

**Zero**: Well, if it isn't Alex!

Alex and Zero shake hands

**Alex**: It's been a while.

**Zero**: Too long my friend! Hey, Daisuke, Kyo, and Ryo!

**CO**: Hey Zero!

**Alex**: So, what have you been up to lately?

**Zero**: Mostly preparing for the tournament today. I'm going to smash everyone this time!

**Alex**: Good luck!

**Zero**: Well, I gotta go register. I'll see you guys later.

**Alex and CO**: Later, Zero!

Zero walks away

**Daisuke**: No sign of Yahiko yet…

**Alex**: Don't worry, he'll show up.

_**Annoucement: Attention duelists! The Regional Tournament will begin in 5 minutes. Prepare your decks!**_

**Alex**: _Where is he?_

Yahiko walks in through building

**Alex**: Yahiko!

**Yahiko:** Alex, how are you?

**Alex**: Good, how about yourself?

**Yahiko**: I've been around.

**Alex:** Ready for the tournament?

**Yahiko**: I am more than ready. I'm going to win this tournament, and I will be Regional Champion!

Yahiko walks away

**Ryo**: Wow. Talk about conceded.

Sakura bashes through the doors

**Sakura**: AH! WAIT, I'M COMPETING AS WELL!

**Alex**: Sakura?

**Sakura**: That's right! I'm gonna show everyone who is the best female duelist ever!

**Alex**: Hurry up and register!

**Sakura**: I'm gone!

_**Announcement: Attention duelists! The Domino Regional Tournament has begun! Please report to your dueling arenas!**_

**Alex:** Well, I'll see you guys after the first round! Best of luck to you all!

**CO:** You too!

_**Regional Pair Ups**_

_**First Round Qualifications**_

Alex Ishida VS Random Kid Alex wins

_**Daisuke Ando VS Wise Old Man Daisuke wins**_

_**Ryosaki Tamotsu VS Spunky Female Duelist Ryo wins**_

_**Kyo Makiguchi VS Yugi-Fanatic Kyo Wins**_

_**Sakura Ishida VS Rich Brat Sakura wins (really?)**_

_**Shugo Ryozoku VS Punk Rocker Shugo wins**_

_**Yahiko Sagara VS DM Maniac Yahiko wins  
Zero VS NERD Zero wins**_

_**Elite 1 VS Random Duelist E1 wins**_

_**Elite 2 VS Random Duelist E2 wins**_

_**Elite 3 VS Random Duelist E3 wins**_

_**Elite 4 VS Random Duelist E4 wins**_

_**Elite 5 VS Random Duelist E5 wins**_

_**Elite 6 VS Random Duelist E6 wins**_

"_**Master" VS Random Duelist M wins**_

_**Joey Wheeler VS Random Duelist Joey wins  
? VS Random Duelist ? wins**_

_**After Round 1…**_

**Alex**: So, how'd you guys do?

**Daisuke**: Burned to a crisp!

**Kyo**: My Magicians destroyed him.

**Ryo**: I drowned him!

**Sakura**: My Blue-Eyes took him down!

_**Announcement: Attention duelists! The Pre-Semifinals will begin shortly!**_

**_Regionals Pair Up  
Second Round Pre-Semifinals_**

_**Alex Ishida VS Zero**_

_**Daisuke Ando VS Elite 3**_

_**Kyo Makiguchi VS Elite 2**_

_**Ryosaki Tamotsu VS Elite 4**_

_**Sakura Ishida VS Joey Wheeler**_

_**Yahiko Sagara VS Elite 1**_

_**Shugo Ryozoku VS Elite 5**_

_**? VS Elite 6**_

"_**Master" wins by default**_

**_First Match-upAlex Ishida VS Zero_**

Alex: Wow, I never thought I'd be dueling you, Zero!

**Zero**: Well, now it's my turn to take YOU down!

**Alex à Yami Alex**

**Yami Alex**: Then let the duel begin!

**_To be continued… – End of Chapter 4_**


	5. Chapter 5: Seed of Revenge

_**Heart of The Cards EX**_

**Info about my lil' fan fiction**:

This is my first (and probably last) fan fiction. I've decided to base it from my favorite anime, Yu-Gi-Oh! Go ahead and laugh! What many people don't realize is that Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't just "another Pokemon". So, for all the Yu-Gi-Oh! haters out there: DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY IT'S COVER! Anyhoo, I haven't really planned out a story, but time will say different. The chars are actually based off my friends and family. Please give me some feedback, positive or negative. ONE note though: feedback about the FAN FICTION! NOT YU-GI-OH! But, you are more than welcome to judge the duels. And for anyone who wants to sue me, Yu-Gi-Oh! is © by Kazuki Takahashi and the card game is © by Konami. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I am not its creator, so "HA!" on you! Thank you:D

Author's Note: It's the first match of the Pre-Semifinals: Alex Ishida VS. Zero! Will Zero finally defeat Alex and put him in his place? Find out in _Heart Of The Cards EX!_

_**Chapter 5: Seed of Revenge**_

_**Setting: Domino City Regional Tournament; Dueling Arena**_

**Yami Alex**: I'll start this duel. I draw! (Draws card) I summon **_Don Zaloog_** in ATK mode. I'll also set one card face down. I end my turn.

**Zero**: My move. (Draws card) I'll set a monster in DEF mode and I'll set one card face down. Your turn.

**Yami Alex**: (Draws card) I'll summon **_Sinister Serpent_** in ATK mode! Next, I'll activate the Spell card, **_Creature Swap_**! I'll give you my **_Sinister Serpent_** and you'll give me your face down monster.

**Zero**: Fine by me.

**Yami Alex**: Now **_Don Zaloog_**, attack his **_Sinister Serpent_**!

(Sinister Serpent is destroyed)

(Yami Alex: 8000; Zero: 6900)

**Yami Alex**: Since **_Don Zaloog_** damaged your Life points, I can activate his special ability. I can randomly discard one card from your hand.

(**_Mad Dog of Darkness_** is discarded)

**Yami Alex**: I end my turn.

**Zero**: (Draws card) I'll start by setting one card face down. Next, I'll summon the lovely **_Gemini Elves_** to the field in ATK mode!

**Yami Alex**: I activate my Trap card, **_Torrential Tribute_**! This Trap automatically destroys every monster on the field as soon as a monster is summoned.

**Zero**: You'll pay for that!

**Yami Alex**: Bring it on!

**Zero**: For now, I'll end my turn.

**Yami Alex**: (Draws card) First off, I'll retrieve my **_Sinister Serpent_** from the graveyard. Next, I'll set one card face down. And, I'll summon my **_Reflect Bounder_**!

**Zero**: _C'mon Alex! Attack me. As soon as you do, I'll activate my Trap card…_

**Yami Alex**: **_Reflect Bounder_**, attack him directly!

**Zero**: I activate **_Mirror Force_**! It will cancel your attack and destroy your **_Reflect Bounder_**!

**Yami Alex**: I didn't expect that one. I end my turn.

**Zero**: (Draws card) I summon **_Gagagigo._** Next, I'll activate my face down card, **_Mage Power_**, which will increase the ATK strength of my monster by 500 points for every Spell and Trap card on my side of the field. So by setting this card face down, my monster's ATK power is 2850! Attack Alex directly!

**Yami Alex**: I activate **_Waboku_**.

**Zero**: I always hated that damn **_Waboku _**card!

**Yami Alex**: It's a handy card for protecting my monsters and my life points.

**Zero**: Just go.

**Yami Alex**: (Draws card) _I'm in a tough situation. He has a monster that's super strong right now, and I don't have any cards in my hand that can beat that thing head on…wait! My **Cyber Jar** can handle that! _I set one monster and that's it for me.

**Zero**: (Draws card) I hope you weren't counting on your face down monster to help you because it just because useless!

**Yami Alex**: What do you mean?

**Zero**: I activate **_Nobleman of Crossout_**! This card will remove your face down monster from the game!

**Yami Alex**: That leaves me with no defense.

**Zero**: Exactly! Now, **_Gagagigo_**, attack him directly!

(Yami Alex: 5150; Zero: 6900)

**Yami Alex**: Not bad. You have gotten better.

**Zero**: _Wait till' I summon my favorite monster! Then you'll have something to worry about_! I'll set one monster in DEF mode. It's your move, Alex.

**Yami Alex**: Hmph. (Draws card) I activate the Spell card, **_Reinforcement of the Army_**. I can search my deck for a level 4 or lower Warrior monster and add it to my hand. So, I'll get **_D.D. Warrior Lady._**

**Zero**: _Damn…if I attack that, he can remove my attacking monster from play._

**Yami Alex**: I'll set one monster in DEF mode and one card face down.

**Zero**: I activate **_Mystical Space Typhoon_**! It will destroy the card you just set!

(**_Ring of Destruction_** is destroyed)

**Yami Alex**: I guess it's your move.

**Zero**: (Draws card) I'll take my chances and I'll attack your face down monster with **_Gagagigo_**!

(**_D.D. Warrior Lady_** is destroyed)

**Yami Alex**: I'll use **_D.D. Warrior Lady_**'s special effect and I'll remove it to remove **_Gagagigo_** from the game!

(**_D.D. Warrior Lady_** and **_Gagagigo_** are removed from the game)

**Zero**: I'll set one monster in DEF mode and that it's for me.

**Yami Alex**: (Draws card) I summon **_Blade Knight_** in ATK mode. **_Blade Knight_**, attack his face down monster!

(**_Pyramid Turtle_** is destroyed)

**Zero**: I have to thank you, Alex. By destroying my **_Pyramid Turtle_**, I can now search for a Zombie monster with 2000 DEF points or less in my deck and I can summon it to the field, so now I summon my favorite monster, **_Vampire Lord_**!

**Yami Alex**: _Damn…that's not good for me_. Fine, I'll set one card face down. Your move.

**Zero**: (Draws card) I summon **Breaker The Magical Warrior** in ATK mode! I can use his special ability to destroy your face down Spell or Trap card!

**Yami Alex**: I'll chain your effect to activate my Trap card, **_Ceasefire_**! You'll lose 500 life points for every Effect monster on the field, so say goodbye to 1500 of your life points!

(Yami Alex: 5150; Zero: 5400)  
**  
Zero**: Fine. It's your turn, anyway.

**Yami Alex**: Now, I'll use **_Blade Knight_** as a Tribute to summon **_Zaborg the Thunder Monarch_**! I can now destroy your **_Vampire Lord_** with Zaborg's mighty thunder!

(**_Vampire Lord_** is destroyed)

**Yami Alex**: Now, attack his Breaker, Zaborg!

(**_Breaker The Magical Warrior_** is destroyed)

(Yami Alex: 5150; Zero: 4600)

**Yami Alex**: Looks like I just wiped out your favorite monster.

**Zero**: _Really?  
_  
**Yami Alex**: I end my turn.

**Zero**: (Draws card) Now, **_Vampire Lord_**, come back to me from the graveyard!

**Yami Alex**: I almost forgot about his special ability to be resurrected.

**Zero**: A costly mistake, because I can use my **_Vampire Lord_** as a Tribute to summon the **_Summoned Skull_**!

**Yami Alex**: Damn…

**Zero**: Attack his Zaborg! Show him who is the master of thunder!

(**_Zaborg The Thunder Monarch_** is destroyed)

(Yami Alex: 5050; Zero: 4600)

**Zero**: Show me what you got, Alex!

**Yami Alex**: (Draws card) I'll activate **_Pot of Greed_**, so now I draw two cards. (Draws cards) I'll set one monster in DEF mode and I'll pass the turn to you.

Zero: (Draws card) Now it's time to really show you my skills! I activate the Spell card, **_Polymerization_**! I can fuse my **_Summoned Skull_** with the **_Red-Eyes Black Dragon_** together to summon **_Black Skull Dragon_**!

**Yami Alex**: _Dammit, Zero has gotten WAY better since the last time we dueled. He might win this duel if I don't get something good soon!_

**Zero**: Attack his face down monster, **_Black Skull Dragon_**!

(**_Sinister Serpent_** is destroyed)

Zero: How will you defend against my ultimate beast, Alex?

**Yami Alex**: (Draws card) I can use this monster, **_Tribe-Infecting Virus_**!

**Zero**: Oh, crap…

**Yami Alex**: I can discard my **_Sinister Serpent_** to destroy all Dragon-type monsters on the field, so my crippling virus will take down your dragon!

(**_Black Skull Dragon_** is destroyed)

**Yami Alex**: Now Tribe, attack him directly!

(Yami Alex: 5050; Zero: 3000)

**Zero**: Not to worry. I have stronger monsters at my disposal. My move! (Draws card) I'll set one monster in DEF mode. Go.

**Yami Alex**: (Draws card) I'll Tribute my **_Tribe-Infecting Virus_** to summon **_Airknight Parshath_** in ATK mode! Airknight, attack his face down monster!

(**_Magician of Faith_** is destroyed)

**Zero**: I can get a Spell card from my graveyard, so I'll get **_Polymerization_**.

**Yami Alex**: True, but you also lose 1500 life points!

(Yami Alex: 5050; Zero: 1500)

**Yami Alex**: Now I can draw one card. (Draws **_Snatch Steal_**) Your move.

**Zero**: (Draws card) I activate my **_Pot of Greed_** Spell card! (Draws two cards). Next, I'll activate **_Graceful Charity_** (Draws three cards; discards **_King of The Swamp_** and **_Goddess with the Third Eye_**). Now I activate **_Polymerization_** again! This time, however, I'll fuse my powerful **_Dark Magician_** and my **_Buster Blader_** to summon my most powerful Spellcaster, **_Dark Paladin_**!

**Yami Alex**: _Man, either this guy is cheating or he is very lucky._

**Zero**: Plus, he gains 500 life points for every Dragon-type monster in both of our graveyards. I have 2 Dragon-type monsters, so **_Dark Paladin_** gains 1000 ATK points! Attack his **_Airknight Parshath!_**

(**_Airknight Parshath_** is destroyed)

(Yami Alex: 3050; Zero: 1500)

**Zero**: Go.

**Yami Alex**: (Draws card) I activate my Spell card, **_Snatch Steal_**! With this, I can take control of your monster!

(Snatch Steal is destroyed)

**Yami Alex**: Why was my Snatch Steal destroyed?

**Zero**: Because my Dark Paladin doesn't want to belong to anyone that isn't his master, so I discarded one card from my hand to use his special ability to negate the activation and effect of your Spell card!

**Yami Alex**: Fine. I'll set two cards face down and I'll set one monster in DEF mode. Your turn.

**Zero**: (Draws card) I activate **_Heavy Storm_**! Time to destroy your faced down cards!

**Yami Alex**: I'll chain my two cards, **_Enemy Controller_** and **_Scapegoat_**! First, I can summon four Sheep Tokens to the field. Next, I can offer my face down monster, **_Sangan_**, as a Tribute to take control of your **_Dark Paladin_** for the remainder of the turn. And finally, I can get a monster with 1500 ATK points or less from my deck and add it to my hand (**_Mataza the Zapper_**), thanks to **_Sangan_**.

**Zero**: Fine, I'll end my turn to get my monster back.  
**  
Yami Alex**: (Draws card) I'll end my turn without playing a card.

**Zero**: (Draws card) I'll attack a Sheep Token with **_Dark Paladin_**. Go.

**Yami Alex**: (Draws card) It's your move again.

**Zero**: (Draws card) I'll just attack another Sheep Token. Your move.

**Yami Alex**: (Draws card) Now, I'll set one monster in DEF mode. That's all.

**Zero**: (Draws card) I summon Skilled Dark Magician to the field! I'll attack your last two Sheep Tokens with my magicians!

(Sheep Tokens are all gone)

**Zero**: I end my turn.

**Yami Alex**: (Draws card) I'll activate my **_Reinforcement of the Army_**. I'll get **_Don Zaloog_** and I'll set it in DEF mode. Your turn.

**Zero**: Now I summon **_Archfiend Soldier_**. I'll attack your face down with **_Dark Paladin_**. Next, I'll attack your second face down with **_Skilled Dark Magician_**.

(**_Mataza The Zapper_** and **_Don Zaloog_** are destroyed)

**Zero**: Now I'll attack you directly with Archfiend Soldier!

(Yami Alex: 1150; Zero: 1500)

**Zero**: I'll set one card face down. I think it's your turn now.

**Yami Alex**: (Draws card) Now I remove **_Zaborg The Thunder Monarch_** and **_Mataza The Zapper_** from the game to summon **_Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning_**!

**Zero**: Hmph. My **_Dark Paladin_** is still stronger.

**Yami Alex**: I'll attack your Archfiend Soldier and your Skilled Dark Magician!

**Zero**: Since you declared an attack on my **_Archfiend Soldier_**, I'll activate **_Enchanted Javelin_**, increasing my life points by 3000!

(Yami Alex: 1150; Zero: 4500)

**Yami Alex**: That doesn't stop my attack!

(**_Archfiend Soldier_** is destroyed)

**Yami Alex**: Now, take down his **_Skilled Dark Magician_**!

(**_Skilled Dark Magician_** is destroyed)

(Yami Alex: 1150; Zero: 2300)

**Yami Alex**: I'll end my turn by setting one card face down.

**Zero**: I'll summon my second **_Gagagigo_** card. Attack his Soldier, **_Dark Paladin_**!

(**_Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning_** is destroyed)

Yami Alex: 250; Zero: 2300)

**Zero:** Attack him directly,**_ Gagagigo_**, and finish this duel!

**Yami Alex**: Not just yet! I activate my Trap card, **_Call of the Haunted_**! I'll use it to bring back my Black Luster Soldier from the graveyard.

**Zero**: Damn. I'll set one card face down and I end my turn. _As soon as he tries to attack me, I'll activate my Trap card, which will clinch this duel for me!_

**Yami Alex**: Time to finish this duel! First, I'll use my Soldier effect to remove your **_Dark Paladin_** from the Game!

(**_Dark Paladin_** is removed from the game)

**Zero**: Not a big problem.

**Yami Alex**: Now I'll use my best monster for a Tribute!

**Zero**: What? You're going to offer your best monster for another?

**Yami Alex:** Yes! I summon **_Mobius The Frost Monarch_**! Now I can destroy your face down card!

**Zero**: No! That leaves me without anything to defend myself!

**Yami Alex**: That's right. Now Mobius, attack his **_Gagagigo_**!

(**_Gagagigo_** is destroyed)

(Yami Alex: 250; Zero: 1750)  
**  
Yami Alex**: Go!

**Zero**: (Draws card) Dammit! I can't play anything! There's nothing I can do!

**Yami Alex**: Then I guess I'll finish this duel. (Draws card) Attack him Mobius!

(Yami Alex: 250; Zero: 0 Yami Alex wins!)

**Zero**: No, I lost…but how…?

**Yami Alexà Alex  
**  
**Alex**: I'm just the better duelist, Zero.

**Zero**: Ugh…I guess you're right. I just have to get better, that's all…

**Alex**: That was a tough duel! I played my best to defeat you.

**Zero**: You have gotten better indeed. Now go win the semi-finals!

**Alex**: Thanks.

**_End of Chapter 5_**


	6. Chapter 6: Demonstration of Chaos

_**Heart of The Cards EX**_

**Info about my lil' fan fiction**:

This is my first (and probably last) fan fiction. I've decided to base it from my favorite anime, Yu-Gi-Oh! Go ahead and laugh! What many people don't realize is that Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't just "another Pokemon". So, for all the Yu-Gi-Oh! haters out there: DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY IT'S COVER! Anyhoo, I haven't really planned out a story, but time will say different. The chars are actually based off my friends and family. Please give me some feedback, positive or negative. ONE note though: feedback about the FAN FICTION! NOT YU-GI-OH! But, you are more than welcome to judge the duels. And for anyone who wants to sue me, Yu-Gi-Oh! is © by Kazuki Takahashi and the card game is © by Konami. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I am not its creator, so "HA!" on you! Thank you:D

_Author's Note  
_Last time on **_Heart of The Cards EX_**, Alex had just triumphed over Zero. Even after much training and new cards, Zero just couldn't defeat Alex. Now, it's Daisuke's turn to show his opponent his Pyromaniac deck no mercy! But who is this "Master" that he's facing? Will his real identity and motive be revealed? Find out in **_Heart of The Cards EX_**!

_**Chapter 6 : Demonstration of Chaos**_

_**Setting: Domino City Regional Tournament: Lobby**_

: So, he is competing after all then?

**Elite 3**: Yes…I may have lost to him, but he will pay!

: Interesting…although he has nothing I need of him, he might become a nuisance. He always finds a way to get involved.

**Elite 3**: So, What should I do in the meantime?

: Sorry, I cannot accept failure.

**Elite 3**: What…what do you mean!

( ? stretches arm out)

: Goodbye.

**Elite 3**: Argh!

(Elite 3 falls unconscious)

: Now it's my turn to show them my power…

_**Setting: Dueling Arena**_

**Daisuke: **So, where is my opponent?

: Right here.

**Daisuke**: It's about time! Your 10 minutes late.

: Forgive me. Shall we begin then?

**Daisuke**: You bet!

**Daisuke & :** _DUEL!_

**Daisuke**: I'll start. Draws Card I'll start the duel by summoning **_Blazing Impachi_**! And, I'll set two cards face down. Your turn.

: Hmm… Draws Card I'll set one monster in defense mode. That's all.

**Daisuke**: Some duelist you are. My move! Draws Card I'll activate **_Molten Destruction_**! This will power up my FIRE monsters by 500 points!

: Hmmm..

**Daisuke**: Next I'll summon **_Ultimate Baseball Kid_**! He gets an extra 1000 attack points for every other FIRE monster on the field, so he has 2000 ATK points!

: Impressive.

**Daisuke**: Now, attack his monster Baseball Kid!

**_Shining Angel_** is destroyed

: Since you destroyed my **_Shining Angel_**, I can summon another monster of LIGHT from my deck with 1500 attack points or less in ATK mode. So, I'll summon another **_Shining Angel_**!

**Daisuke**: Fine by me, I'll attack that one with my **_Blazing Impachi_**!

**_Shining Angel_** is destroyed

**Daisuke**: Well, it looks like I just burned some of your life points!

Daisuke: 8000 LP; : 7150

: I'll summon another monster with **_Shining Angel's_** effect. I'll summon **_D.D. Warrior Lady_**.

**Daisuke**: Hmph, that doesn't scare me. I end my turn.

: Very well. Draws Card But this card will terrify you! I activate a Spell card, a Spell card that only I own!

**Daisuke**: What? A card only you own?

: Yes. Now, I'll activate the Spell card, **_Pegasus' Card Factory_**!

**Daisuke**: What does that do?

: For one, it allows me to get one card from my deck and add it to my hand. Also, from now on, I can play any card in the game.

**Daisuke**: What do you mean?

: Normally, there are cards that you cannot play, which is known as the Ban List, but with this card, I can!

**Daisuke**: Not good.

: Now I activate **_Painful Choice_**! I select five cards from my deck, and then you select one card among them and add it to my hand.

** _Mystic Tomato, Don Zaloog, Magician of Faith, Airknight Parshath, and Witch of The Black Forest_**

**Daisuke:** You can have **_Airknight Parshath_**.

: Thank you. And now, I will open the gates of chaos and summon the most destructive beast in Duel Monsters! I'll remove a monster of LIGHT and DARK, and now, I summon **_Chaos Emperor Dragon- Envoy of the End!_**

**Daisuke**: _Envoy…that reminds me of Alex's monster, the Envoy of the Beginning! Could this card be it's opposite? _You'll have to do better than that! I activate my Trap card, **_Bottomless Trap Hole_**! This card will remove any monster you summon with 1500 ATK points more from the game!

: Haha! I'll activate my Spell card, **_My Body As A Shield_**! By paying 1500 of my life points, I can negate any card that has the ability to destroy my monsters!

Daisuke: 8000 LP; : 5650

: Now, where was I…ah yes! I'll activate another Spell card, **_Heaven's Blessing_**! This card will increase my life points by the same amount that I payed to use my card effects at the end of my turn! Now, it's time for you to suffer the true power of my Chaos Dragon! By paying 1000 life points, I can wipe out every card in our hands and on the field, but as an added bonus, you lose 300 points for every card!

**Daisuke:** _Dammit!_

Daisuke: 4700 LP; : 4650

: Now that my turn is over, I gain an extra 2500 life points!

Daisuke: 4700; : 7150

**Daisuke**: Hmph! Draws Card _This card is useless now! _I end my turn.

: I draw. Draws Card Interesting… I summon **_Theban Nightmare_**! If I have no cards in my hand or in my Spell and Trap card zone, this monster gains 1500 life points! Now, attack him directly!

Daisuke: 1700; : 7150

**Daisuke**: Crap…if I don't get something soon, I'm going to lose this duel!

Trust me, you're going to ose much more than this duel!

**Daisuke**: What do you mean? Just who are you anyway?

: My name is Exodus. I am the leader of the Rare Hunters and I will free this world from the darkness that hangs around your friend's neck!

**Daisuke**: You mean Alex?

**Exodus**: Very observing of you. That small pendant can be the very object of all of mankind! You see, that pendant, if combined with another, can kill every human being on this planet!

**Daisuke**: What? That's impossible!

**Exodus**: It is very possible. He possesses the Millenium Pendant of Light!

**Daisuke**: The what?

**Exodus**: The Millenium Pendant of Light is an artifact that was locked away in the tomb of the Phaoroh. But, its power is equal to those of the Millenium Items. The only difference is that the pendant serves a different purpose. Its only objective is to destroy mankind! That damned pendant is Egypt's secret weapon of destruction!

**Daisuke**: I can't believe that!

**Exodus**: But it is very true. So, in order to free mankind from Alex's weapon, I have to take his soul!  
**  
Daisuke**: And how would you take a person's soul?

**Exodus**: Let's continue dueling and maybe I'll show you…it's your turn now.

**Daisuke**: Draws Card I'll ste one card face down. I'll end my turn.

**Exodus**: Draws card Now for me to end this duel and strip you of your soul! I offer my **_Theban Nightmare_** to summon **_Fiend's Advocate_**! This card not only has 2000 ATK points, but whenever I attack, if you cannot discard 2 cards from your hand, you cannot activte any face down cards.

**Daisuke**: No! I only have one card in my hand!

**Exodus**: Exactly. Now Fiend's Advocate, attack him and finish this duel!

**Daisuke**: NOOO!

Daisuke: 0 LP; Exodus: 7150 – Exodus wins!

**Daisuke**: Dammit…I could I let this happen?

**Exodus**: Fate will be the downfall of your friends.

**Daisuke**: I have to tell Alex!

**Exodus**: Sorry, but that won't be happening.

Exodus reveals small crystal ball 

**Daisuke**: What is that?

**Exodus**: This is called the Prison of Souls. This is your new home..  
**  
Daisuke**: Argh!

Daisuke falls unconsious

**Exodus**: Now, time to move on to the next duelist…

_**End of Chapter 6**_


End file.
